Roxy Mitchell
Character Development Roxy was born on the 28th March 1978. Discussing the storyline which saw Alfie Roxy sleep with Simons has said: "This is by far the worst Roxymoonon has ever felt in her entire life. The guilt is absolutely killing her. I really hope the viewers sympathise with her Filming was hard and it got to the stage where she couldn't even look at Sam without crying. What she's done to Ronnie is so out of order, but if she could take it back, she would Making it clear that what happened between Roxy moon and Alfie moon was a one-off, she stated: "There's no lingering attraction between them ... Simons also considered the outcome were to find out about the betrayal, speculating: "One thing the Mitchells are good at is sweeping things under the carpet. And these girls have been through so much together. Perhaps in time, Ronnie could find it in her heart to forgive Roxy moon. She mentioned the character's relationship with friend Christian Clarke assessing that Roxymoon would be "really lost without him. She dates Ryan Malloy in 1 episode. Storylines Roxy arrives in Walford with her sister, Ronnie, from Ibiza, and they help run their aunt Peggy's public house, The Queen Victoria. Roxy's philandering fiancé Damian follows them to Walford, and Roxy seduces him for money so she and Ronnie can buy the local nightclub. However, Jack Branning usurps Roxy, buying the club and going into partnership with Ronnie, whom he also dates. Roxy starts dating Sean Slater, but Ronnie tries to break them up when she discovers Sean is a drug dealer. It later emerges Roxy was once addicted to cocaine. After arguing with Ronnie, Roxy gets extremely drunk and has sex with Jack. She later discovers she is pregnant and tells Sean that he is the father, while she and Ronnie plan to return to Ibiza. They leave, but Ronnie soon returns looking for Roxy, revealing that after they argued in Ibiza, she disappeared. It transpires Roxy is staying with their father Archie in Weymouth, to Ronnie's horror. Roxy is adamant she will live with Archie but Sean persuades her to return to Walford, telling her he loves her. They move in together upon their return, and later marry. Roxy goes into premature labour and gives birth to a girl, named Amy, after Ronnie's daughter who was adopted as a newborn. Roxy and Sean plan to move to Dagenham, but then Sean discovers Jack is Amy's father on Christmas Day. He pretends to forgive Roxy and asks her to move away with him. He drives Roxy and Amy drive to a frozen lake, revealing he intends to kill them all. Roxy gets Amy to safety, but she and Sean fall through the ice. They both survive, and in the wake of this Sean flees. Roxy then begins dating local GP Al Jenkins, however their relationship ends when someone complains that he is seeing his patient. Archie continually attempts to ruin Roxy's relationship with Ronnie, but it takes Roxy a long time to acknowledge the extent of her father's duplicity and his attempts to destroy Ronnie. Archie is murdered, having made numerous enemies in Walford. Roxy inherits Archie's estate, including £3 million. After Archie's funeral, Roxy meets their younger brother Danny for the first time; they invite him to stay. He gains Roxy's trust, but she is unaware that he and their estranged mother Glenda are planning to steal her inheritance. Glenda double-crosses Danny, exposing the con, claiming Danny has been abusing her and that he is not really Archie's son. Roxy tells Danny to leave and asks Glenda to stay. Roxy spends frivolously until she only has £20,000 left and this is stolen by her cousin Phil and his partner Shirley Carter. Glenda, who is having an affair with Phil, discovers the theft; when Phil dumps her, she urges Roxy to steal back her money as revenge, but they are caught. Phil manages to convince Roxy that it is Glenda who stole her money; he plants money in Glenda's wardrobe and Roxy sends her away. Roxy agrees to be a surrogate mother for her gay friend Christian Clarke and his partner in 2011, but despite their attempt, she does not become pregnant. Roxy is left mortified upon discovering Ronnie's newborn baby, James Branning, died of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome and Ronnie swapped her baby with Kat Moon's newborn, Tommy, who is also the biological son of Roxy's boyfriend Michael Moon. Before Ronnie is tried in court, Michael attempts to frame Ronnie for kidnapping Tommy a second time to ensure she will receive a custodial sentence. Roxy finishes with Michael as a result, but the damage sticks and, to Roxy's horror, Ronnie is given three years imprisonment. When Ben Mitchell babysits Amy, she almost drowns in the bath when he leaves her alone. She is revived but Jack accuses Roxy of neglect then attempts to gain custody of Amy; he is awarded this temporarily and stops Roxy having any contact with Amy. Roxy hires a solicitor, Jimmie Broome, who suggests she discredit Jack. The animosity has a negative effect on Amy, so Roxy and Jack agree not to argue in front of her. They momentarily soften towards each other, which leads to sex, but after Roxy discovers Jack has forged her signature to get Amy a passport, she believes he is intending to flee the country with her daughter. She threatens to report this, and Jack withdraws his bid for custody; Amy is returned to her mother. Roxy is comforted by her friend and boss, Alfie Moon, after her attempts to seduce Max Branning are made public. Realising she has feelings for Alfie, she confesses she loves him. Although Alfie admits to being tempted, he remains faithful to his wife Kat, who is away visiting family. Roxy and Alfie remain friends and colleagues despite Roxy's growing affection for him. After Alfie goes to visit Kat, Roxy becomes concerned for Jean Slater's welfare and asks Alfie to return home. He returns with Kat, who throws Roxy out. Seeing that Alfie is in financial difficulty, Roxy gives him a loan from Amy's Child Trust Fund. Suspicious of Roxy and Alfie's friendship, Kat confronts Roxy and she admits she had a crush on Alfie. Kat sacks her from the pub and she moves back in with Phil. Phil once again takes control of the Queen Vic kicking Kat and Alfie out due to unpaid rent. He then appoints cousin Roxy as manager once again running it alongside Alfie and Kat. Roxy has brief flings with AJ Ahmed and Michael, who she moves in with for a short time. When Alfie and Kat split up, Alfie asks Roxy to live with him and they declare their love for each other. Roxy is delighted when Alfie decides to divorce Kat, though it leads to more hostility between Kat and Roxy, which leads to a physical fight. Roxy and Alfie decide to try for a baby and Kat is upset about this. When a builder, Josef, tries to steal money from the pub's till and later the safe, Kat helps Roxy to stop him and Roxy thanks Kat but then accuses her of trying to win Alfie back. Initially Kat promises Roxy that she will not tell Alfie about the incident, but when Roxy tells Janine Butcher that Kat is having a relationship with her estranged husband Michael, Kat tells Roxy that she has to tell Alfie about the attempted robbery. Roxy is later delighted when she discovers that Kat and Alfie's divorce has been finalised, but is upset when Alfie does not tell her about it. Alfie proposes to Roxy and she accepts. Roxy does not tell Alfie that Ronnie is due to be released from prison soon, but when he finds out, he forbids Roxy from meeting her at the prison gates. Instead, Kat meets Ronnie and brings her back to Walford. Ronnie and Roxy spend time together while Alfie is out, but he returns early to find them together, so tells Roxy to choose between him and Ronnie. Roxy chooses Alfie, but is miserable, so starts seeing Ronnie in secret. Michael sees them and tells Alfie, who nearly ends his and Roxy's engagement, but instead, tells Roxy they must leave Walford immediately to sort out their relationship. When they return, Roxy tells Ronnie she can no longer see her, but Alfie sees Roxy crying, so announces their wedding date and invites Ronnie to the wedding. Alfie and Ronnie spend time together, but she is suspicious that he still has feelings for Kat, and warns him not to hurt Roxy. However, after the death of Michael, even Roxy notices how Alfie looks to Kat for comfort. At Roxy's hen party, Ronnie expresses her doubts about the upcoming marriage to Roxy, and the sisters argue. This leads to Roxy declaring that she does not want Ronnie at the wedding. Ronnie attends anyway and the sisters reconcile. Kat walks in during the ceremony, but Alfie continues his wedding vows and they marry. However, Roxy soon realises that Alfie still loves Kat and orders him to go to her as she is leaving for Ibiza. He does so, and Ronnie and Phil worry about Roxy, who gets drunk and humiliates herself. Phil then gets revenge on Alfie on Roxy's behalf by selling The Queen Victoria. Roxy has sex with Carl White and they begin a relationship, much to Phil and Ronnie's annoyance, especially as Roxy is not looking after Amy. Ronnie tries to get Carl to break up with Roxy, and when he refuses, she buys tickets for her and Roxy to return to Ibiza. Carl tries to outmaneuver Ronnie by inviting Roxy on a holiday of his own, but when he fails to turn up Roxy leaves with Ronnie for Ibiza instead. They return to Walford three months later and Ronnie confesses to Roxy that the reason Carl didn't show up to take her away was because Ronnie had murdered in him in self-defence several hours earlier. Despite initially struggling with the confession, Roxy forgives her sister, and together they buy their own house on the square. When Carl's mother, Nora, arrives looking for Carl, Roxy wants to help convince her that Carl has moved away from Walford, but Ronnie intervenes and pretends to be her instead. Ronnie pays Aleks Shirovs]] to date Roxy, but she becomes distrusting of him and tells him to stop. Aleks continues to date her and falls for her, acting as a father-figure to Amy. Roxy discovers that Ronnie was paying Aleks to date her, but eventually forgives Aleks when he declares his love for her publicly. When Alfie tells her that Aleks is married with a child, they break up. Aleks convinces her that they have separated. Ronnie warns Roxy about her being a mistress; she orders her to give him an ultimatum. She does, and he arranges a holiday. On their wedding day, Ronnie goes into labour. On the way to the hospital, Roxy, Charlie and Ronnie are all involved in a car accident as the vehicle crashes. [[Emma Summerhayes is killed after being run over by the car and Ronnie is seriously injured and comatose. While Ronnie is in her coma, Roxy and Charlie have sex, later agreeing that it was a mistake. Later, Charlie learns that Roxy has feelings for him. Gallery RONROXY.jpg|Ronnie and Roxy Roxy 11.png|2007 promotional photo Roxy Slater.jpeg|Roxy before her Wedding! Roxy Sean Amy.jpg|Roxy with Sean and Amy Roxy Standing outside her salon.png|Roxy stands outside her salon Roxy.jpg|Superimposed promotional picture (2012) Roxy Mitchell 1.jpg|Superimposed promotional photo (2013) Roxy Mitchell.jpg|Promotional photo Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:1978 Births Category:2008 Marriages Category:Villains